Something About her I Couldn't Understand
by RedMoon-Sanctuary
Summary: Misato takes Asuka and Shinji out for the weekend, but their trip is more than happy. A strange girl keeps following Shinji and he thinks he knows who she is, but can't seem to remember. And on top of this, Misato tells them they have to be on the look ou
1. The girl in my memories

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion_**

**A/N: This is my first Evangelion fic, so don't kill me if it sounds bad, okay? Anyway, i just want to mention that this happenes before Toji becomes a pilot and all that. it's when everything is mellow and pilot chaos still didn't exsist... Enjoy!

* * *

**

Something about her I Couldn't Understand

_**Chapter One: The girl in my memories**_

**"Well," Misato suggested "How about we all go out for the weekend? **

**Asuka looked up to Misato in great joy, but frowned moments later. She didn't believe what Misato was telling her. Asuka glared at her. "What? Why are you glaring at me like that?"**

**"I don't beleive you Misato." Asuka said, "What's the catch? Do you want us to do something for you or something?" **

**Misato laughed. "Now why would I do something like that? I never make you guys do anything for me!" Just then, Shinji came out of the kitchen wearing an apron and hold a rag. **

**"Misato, I'm done cleaning the kitchen, should I start cleaning the bathroom?" **

**Asuka glared at Misato who sleepishly smiled. "W-well, he told me he wanted to clean the house today." Auska rolled her eyes. That the was one of Misato's worst excuses today. **

**"Nice try Misato. You know just as well as I do that Shinji only does what he is told." Misato sighed. That ment Asuka was right after all, and she smiled in accomplishment. Shinji looked at the two girls in confusion. "So Misato, why are you offering to go out for the weekend?" Misato stood up and looked at the two children rather seriously. **

**"Okay, to be honest, we have to go out of town this weekend."**

**"What for Misato?" Shinji asked.**

**"Because, Comander Ikari asked me personally to go out and locate someone for him. This is her picture." Misato held up a picture a young japanese girl with long black hair, emerald eyes, and a warm smile. "Her name is Megumi Kamatari. She 14 like you two and we need her help at NERV."**

**"Why do you need her help?" Asuka whined, "So doesn't look so important to me."**

**"That's where your wrong Asuka. Megumi as a matter of fact is one of the world's only angel experts and Comander Ikari would like to ask her a couple of questions." **

**"Her! An expert! She doesn't look smart enough to even know between left and right! How is she an expert!" Asuka yelled "She's too young to know that much anyway."**

**"It was because her father was killed in an angel attack and she's been studying them ever since. I think she wants to find out what makes them so strong or what they are created from. She's rather smart and her information might come in handy at NERV."**

**"Well, I don't see why we have to go with you. Can't you do this on your own Misato?" Misato sighed. True, she could go alone, but she had her reasons of bringing them.**

**"Well," Misato sighed, "I guess you guys would miss out on Okinawa." Asuka's face lit up. "I was hoping that if you guys helped me, we could have time to go diving and spend time on the beach. I guess I'll just have to go alo-"**

**"We'll go Misato." Asuka said as she pulled on Shinji's arm. "We wouldn't want to you to be by yourself, right Shinji?" She pulled on his arm harder.**

**"R-right. We'll go." Misato smiled. Things were working out well after all.**

**That Weekend**

**"Are we all set?" Misato checked in with the flight attendent. "Our flight is leaving in an hour. Are you ready? Did you bring everything that you need?"**

**"Yes ma'am."**

**"Good, then let's go get some lunch before we leave. Come'on, what'da ya say?" The two of them nodded and they went to the closest place to eat at the airport. **

**"A ramen place?" Asuka complained, "Why do we always have to eat ramen? Can't you let us eat**

**some real food?"**

**"Ramen _is_ real food Asuka. Just eat something before we leave." Shinji smiled. It was nice that they were going to be able to go somewhere together. It had been a long time since they were even able to eat together. All Shinji hoped for was that everyone had a good time.**

**"Now boarding the 1:00pm flight to Okinawa. Please enter at terminal B.Make sure to have tickets ready. Thank you."**

**"That's our flight. We should get going." Misato picked up their bags, paided the bill and left the resteraunt. "Now where's this terminal B?" Shinji and Asuka sighed and pionted all the way down to the other end of the airport. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Misato placed the bags under her arms. "Alright, we still have lots of time."**

**"This is the final boarding call for the 1:00pm flight to Okinawa. Please make sure all passengers must be on board before 12:45pm. Thank you."**

**Shinji looked at his watch, it was 12:43pm. He tapped Asuka who looked over to his watch, who tapped Misato. **

**"Um, Misato..."**

**"What?" She looked at the time. "Damn, that's a load of bull." Misato, Shinji and Asuka began running to the other side of the airport. "Come'on we can make it." Thankfully, Misato was right. As they loaded their bags to be checked, Asuka realized something.**

**"Misato, why are we flying on a commerical airline? If this is a NERV project, shouldn't we be flying in one of NERV's jets or something?"**

**Misato didn't noticed this until Asuka mentioned it. Why were they flying on a commerical airline. If it was a NERV project, they should be flying in on a NERV jet. It didn't make sense. _Why is that?_ Misato thought, _I mean, if this really is a NERV thing, we should be flying in privatly. Unless..._ Misato's train of thought was cut short by the airport security guard. **

**"Excuse me ma'am, but we cannot allow you onto the plane with your gun attached to you. Please leave it here and you can continue."**

**"Major Misato Katsuragi from NERV. I've been given permission to carry a weapon onto this flight, but reasons why are classifed NERV information." The security guard nodded when she showed him her security card and let the three on.**

**"Um, Misato" Shinji poliety asked, "Did NERV really give you permission to bring a gun on board?"**

**"No not really." **

**"What?! But then why did you-"**

**"Desperate times call for desperate measures Shinji. I'm authorized to carry a weapon onto commerical airlines, but I need the approval first. Oh well, that's that and it's over with."**

**Shinji sighed. This was going to be a long trip. He glanced over to the window seat where Asuka was sitting. She kept staring out the window deeply. She looked like she was thinking hard about something. **

**"Hey Asuka?" Asuka jumped alittle in her seat and hit Shinji on the head.**

**"Dammit, don't scare me like that! What is it?"**

**"I was just wondering what you were thinking about."**

**"You idiot. Why are you so noisy sometimes? Well, if you must know, I was thinking, why did Commander Ikari asked Misato to look for this girl. Why didn't he asked Kaji, or some other NERV staff. Misato doesn't really do this kind of thing." Shinji thought about it and realized she had a point. "I mean, sure, Misato will go out sometimes, but when she goes out on this kind of thing, why did she bring us? She usually goes with Ritsoko or someone else."**

**"That's true. I wonder why she brought us with her." Shinji looked over to Misato who already asleep. It was strange for her to invite them to go out with her on something like this. It was strange, and it played in his mind for the entire trip to Okinawa. He knew with all this chaos going on, he was sure not to have much fun on this trip. As the plain landed, Shinji glanced back at Misato, who was already awake.**

**"Come'on guys. Let's get going." Misato gestured to the exit. "I want to be able to get to the inn before traffic hits." Asuka tapped Shinji's shoulder.**

**"You know what Shinji? I think Misato brought us here for a reason. I thought about it and I realised that Commander Ikari wouldn't have sent Misato on such a long trip because she can't leave us at home by ourselves for so long. So I think that Commander Ikari choose her because Misato wound have had to bring us along." Shinji looked at Asuka.**

**"You think that's why Misato brought us along with her?"**

**"Have you been paying any attention to me? That's what I just said! Listen, I think Commander Ikari wants us to do something for him. I think that's why he asked Misato to go look for this Megumi what's her name."**

**"But." Shinji looked at Misato. "Why didn't she tell us?"**

**"I bet she was told not to mention any of this." Asuka smiled, "I bet she didn't think I could figure this out." Shinji sighed. He didn't think that this was true, but he wasn't sure about many things at the moment. **

**"Hey guys," Misato yelled out, "are you guys planning on staying on this plane or what?"**

**"Coming!"**

**At the Inn**

**"This is it." Misato sighed, "let's go get settled in."**

**"Wow Misato," Asuka exclaimed, "This place is really nice. Wherer did you find the money for a reservation?"**

**"Well," Misato sweatdroped, "Commander Ikari reserved it for us."**

**"Should have known." Asuka rolled her eyes. Shinji smiled. Even if it was strange that Misato took them out for a vacation, it was still nice of her.**

**"Hold on guys, I think I left one of our bags outside." Shinji ran out to the curb to grab the bag he forgot, but when he looked up, she saw a girl looking at him from across the street. Strange thing was was that she was looking at him the same way Rei Ayanami did. She was wearing a hat and sunglasses, so Shinji never go a good look at her face. **

**"Shinji!" Asuka called from inside, "Hurry up you slow poke!"**

**"Oh, Coming!" Shinji looked back at the girl, but she was already gone. "I wonder who that girl was."**

**"Shinji!" **

**"Alright, I'm coming!"**

**"Okay guys," Misato said to them, "We'll be staying here for the time, so make yourselves comfortable. I'm gonna go out of an hour or two, so don't wait up for me, okay?" The two of them nodded. "You guys can go out if you want, but make sure to call me before, okay?" They nodded again. Misato waved and left the inn.**

**"So... Shinji." Asuka said seducivly, "What do you want to do now that we're alone?"**

**"Wh-what?" Shinji blushed and began to move away from Asuka. **

**"Oh come'on, you know I'm kidding! Like I would do anything like_ that_ with you." Shinji blushed a little. **

**"I'm going out. See you later." Asuka grabbed his ankle.**

**"Where do you think you're going?" Shinji tripped and fell to the floor. " Do you think I'd just let you go out just like that?" Shinji didn't say anything. "Don't answer that. All I'm saying is that if your going out, I'm going with you." **

**"W-wait, but I'm-"**

**"No excuse," Asuka aruged, "I'm going and that's final!" Shinji sighed. There was no use in stopping her now. "Just let me tell Misato." Asuka called Misato, but she didn't answer. "That's strange, if she want's us to call her she might as well pick up her phone!" Asuka sighed. "Well, let's get going. She won't know we were gone if we get home before she does." Asuka grabbed Shinji's arm and gragged him out of the door. And for the next 2 hours, Asuka went on a shopping spree. She went to every shop and boutec at least twice. And of course, Shinji, as being a male, was forced to carry all the bags Asuka had purchased. If you didn't know any better, you'd say they were dating.**

**"Asuka!" Shinji said, "Shouldn't we be getting back to the inn now?" Asuka sighed.**

**"Oh alright." As they were heading back, she noticed the same girl who was looking at him that afternoon was looking at him again. She was waering the same outfit and was staring in the same manner. _Who is that girl? And why does she keep looking at me?_ She still was follwong them until they got to the inn. Shinji went and put the things down and went outside to go talk to the girl, but by the time he got outside, she vanished. Luckily for them, when they got back, Misato wasn't back yet. **

**"Misato's not back yet? I thought she was going out for only an hour or two."**

**"Oh calm down Shinji, she's probally out shopping, like I would still be if someone didn't have to be so paranoid." Shinji went out side and sat on the stairs. He kept thinking about that strange girl who seemed to be following him. He wanted to find out who she was and why she kept staring at her. But every time he thought about it, the more familiar she became._ It like I know her or something._ Shinji thought, _But, who is she? I can't seem to remember. She the girl in my memories that I can't seemed to remember..._ **

_

* * *

_Hope you liked Chapter 1! Chapter 2 in process...

Reviews Welcome...


	2. Author's note

**Author's Notice:**

Okay, so I've read the reviews and it turns out, no one likes this story. So I've decided, if I can't write a good fic, might as well not write one at all, right? Anyway, I've decided to put this story on a long, long, LONG hold and start writing stories for animes I know better. I guess that I wanted to right about Evangelion because I saw myself in Shinji. I saw my hatred for my father, the way I think that no one can understand me, and how much of a coward I am. I gues it was a good idea at the time, but what can you do? I am only 13, and well, nevermind. Don't exspect chapter 2 for a while....

Oh, and thanks for the "wonderful" reviews...


End file.
